Jealous
by abandoned81409
Summary: Prue’s jealous of Cole. Prue/Phoebe. One-shot. COMPLETE.


Jealous

Prue knocked gently on her baby sister's bedroom door. She waited quietly for a response.

"Come in!" Phoebe called. Prue pushed the door open, closing it behind her. Phoebe looked up from the book she was reading and grinned.

"Hey," she said. Prue smiled.

"Hey, back," the raven-haired woman said. She gestured toward the bed. "Can I?"

"Always," Phoebe said. She patted the spot beside her, marked the page in her book, and set it down on the bedside table. Prue crawled into bed beside her.

"I've missed ya lately," Prue said. "You haven't been around much."

"I know. I'm sorry," Phoebe said. "I've just been busy with Cole. He's a cool enough guy, Prue. And he's the one who encouraged me to come back home after…what happened."

"And I thought you only had eyes for me," Prue teased her. But Phoebe took this very seriously. She looked into her older sister's icy blue eyes.

"I do," she said firmly. "Only you, I swear." Prue nodded and snuggled closer to the other woman. She was so soft and warm. Prue loved to just cuddle with her sister sometimes, enjoying the younger woman's presence. She smiled slightly as she thought of how much she's loosened up since Phoebe had come home from New York. She definitely wasn't as carefree as her sister had always done but she was finally doing the job she'd dreamed of since she was a teenager and her love life was perfectly satisfactory. Of course, she only had one woman on the radar at the moment.

"Prue?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you…jealous?" Phoebe asked. "Of my relationship with Cole?"

"No," Prue said quietly. "Don't be ridiculous! I was the one who told you to go out and find a guy, wasn't I? Until we were ready to tell Piper?"

"Yeah, but he's not a guy you approve of. You don't even like him," Phoebe said.

"I don't trust him. And if you weren't so caught up in whatever the hell you're feeling for him, you wouldn't either!"

Phoebe looked down at her older sister, astonished by Prue's words. Didn't her sister know that she had no romantic feelings for Cole? As Prue had already said, it'd been _her_ idea for Phoebe to get a boyfriend. Phoebe herself would've been perfectly content without the fake boyfriend. She actually preferred being with her sisters and her friends, hanging out, and then having some nice, quiet, alone time with Prue; just the two of them, content and very much in love. But now, Prue was becoming like some of Phoebe's past boyfriends: possessive and extremely overprotective.

"Don't be this way," Phoebe protested. "You know you're the one I love. You know that!"

"Do I? If you're not even the slightest bit romantically interested in Cole, you'd be able to see what I see in him. I don't know if he's supernatural or not. But I do know that he's an asshole!"

"You didn't think so when you were all empathic and told me that Cole was falling in love with me. And, FYI, my heart jumping, the falling in love feeling? It was directed toward you." Phoebe glared at her sister. "I don't know if Cole's in love with me or not. If he is, I don't want to hurt him; he's a nice guy. But you need to understand that I can't not have _some_ feelings for Cole. He's been good to me so far, very much a gentleman. I'm sorry you don't like him or trust him but you need to get over it. _You're _the one I want, okay?"

Prue bowed her head guiltily, ashamed that she'd believed, even for a second, that Phoebe loved someone else.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Phoebe smiled.

"It's okay," she whispered back. She leaned down and looked into her sister's eyes. "I think, if the situation were reversed, I'd be jealous, too. I wouldn't want to watch the woman I love possibly fall in love with a guy."

"But, you're not in love with him?" Prue confirmed. Phoebe chuckled. She leaned down and kissed Prue soundly on the lips. The older woman responded eagerly, knowing that this was the answer she was going to be given.

"I love you," Phoebe whispered, briefly breaking the kiss.

"I love you more," Prue said, smiling widely. She smashed her lips against Phoebe's, knowing what all this would lead to and fully aware that Piper and Leo were right down the hallway in Piper's room.

"We better keep it down," she whispered. The brunette smirked and pushed her down, reaching out to switch off the lamp before they engaged in their…night of fun.

The End.


End file.
